


Left behind

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romeo dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for 'things you said after you kissed me.'





	Left behind

Mercutio stared at the brown of Romeo’s hair, swaying softly before his eyes. It seemed to shine in the sunshine, turning almost golden for a moment. He couldn’t remember ever seeing such a beautiful thing before, and part of his mind was busy memorizing every detail. The rest of him was quickly dying, a cold feeling spreading from his hands to his heart. He could imagine his insides turning to ice and shattering as the cold passed, much like his mind was breaking into fragments.

“Romeo? You- why did you come between us?”

He wanted his voice to be angry, he wanted to spit bile and fury and fire, but he could himself hear how weak he sounded.

Romeo turned his face up and smiled, the love in his eyes hurting more than Mercutio had ever thought. Instead of answering he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mercutio’s in a chaste kiss.

“Why?” Mercutio asked again, more entreating. He could feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“I couldn’t let you get hurt in my place,” Romeo answered, each word hitting Mercutio’s lips. He smiled again, jerkily, and clutched Mercutio’s shirt tighter. “I’m only sorry I messed up your shirt. I know it’s your favorite.”

Mercutio could have cried, or maybe he was crying, he wasn’t sure any longer, and held on as Romeo shivered. Slowly he lowered the two of them to the ground, gathering Romeo in a better grip. “You fool, you stupid, brainless, selfish fool,” he whispered. “I would happily have died for you!”

Romeo just smiled back, raising a hand to brush his shaky fingers against Mercutio’s cheek. “So did I.”


End file.
